1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for accurately locating the positions of releasable fasteners on garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present technique currently employed in the manufacture of garments for the placement of buttons thereon is excessively laborious and time consuming. According to conventional practice, a template is employed for each size of garment manufactured in order to mark the locations of releasable fasteners, such as buttons, on overlapping edges of material of the garment. For example, in a shirt or blouse which buttons down the front, the overlapping edges of material respectively bear buttons and buttonholes. To mark the placement of the buttons and buttonholes on the overlapping edges, the template for the particular size garment involved is first positioned along one of the edges of the fabric which is to bear the buttons or buttonholes. The template is moved to the tail edge of the shirt or blouse, and a graphite pencil is employed to mark the locations of all of the buttons or buttonholes on the surface of the fabric through apertures in the template. Once all of the buttons or buttonholes are marked along one edge of the garment, the template is moved to the opposing garment edge, and the corresponding, mating portions of the fasteners are likewise marked with the graphite pencil through the template apertures.
This prior technique of marking the locations of buttons and buttonholes to be sewn on a garment is excessively time consuming. Moreover, the template is all too often mispositioned or slips during the marking process. When this occurs the corresponding buttons and buttonholes are misaligned and the garment is useless unless reworked.